


Dances and Doorknobs

by mal_badinthelatin



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Wayhaught, F/F, Nicole doesn't dance for anyone except Waverly, Playful WayHaught, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynonna doesn't interrupt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_badinthelatin/pseuds/mal_badinthelatin
Summary: Waverly loves to perform for Nicole, but what happens when Nicole returns the favor?





	Dances and Doorknobs

Long, slender fingers smoothed down the raglan shirt against Nicole’s chest, the cheaply silkscreened Purgatory Sheriff Department Softball logo slightly plastic-y in contrast to the soft cotton. She looked at the clock again. Waverly had promised to stop by after she finished researching what appeared to be a shipment of scorpion-shih tzu hybrids that had been delivered to the trailer park, and she was really looking forward to it. Life in Purgatory was never exactly calm, but the past week had been a jumble of the team working on four different cases at once. It resulted in her and Waverly barely seeing each other except to crawl into bed and pass out or to roll reluctantly out of it again. Half the time it had seemed that when one of them was slipping beneath the covers, the other was hauling themselves tiredly out from under them. The fact that she couldn’t quite remember the last time she’d kissed Waverly, really kissed her properly, disturbed her even more than the horse-sized hydra she’d helped put down two days prior. 

Nicole grabbed the curved bill of her fitted baseball cap and flipped it around backwards, smoothing her hair back as she tugged it onto her head with practiced ease. Looking around the living room, she was satisfied. It wasn’t overly large, but she didn’t have a lot of furniture either, especially since she’d never replaced her coffee table after Faux-Mercedes had thrown Waverly into it and smashed it beyond even what her creative repairs could mend. With everything pushed against the walls, the floor space wasn’t terrible. Only after she realized she wore a broad smile did she consciously register the sound of Waverly’s Jeep pulling up. She’d normally wait for Waverly to come in on her own - she’d had her own key for months - but today she didn’t want to wait. Opening the door, she leaned against the door jamb.

“Hey there, cutie,” she said, her voice gentle but strong enough to easily carry across the space between them. 

Waverly returned Nicole’s bright smile and practically skipped her way to Nicole. Her palm instinctively reached out and cupped Nicole’s jaw, her thumb gently brushing a quick pass against Nicole’s cheek as she leaned up on her toes to press their lips together in a chaste but heartfelt kiss. 

“Hey, sweetie pie,” she replied. “You look deliciously comfy,” she said with a smile, her hand sliding down Nicole’s neck to rest against her chest as she took in the baggy sweatpants slung low on Nicole’s hips, her Adidas sneakers, softball shirt, and cap. “Did you have a nice day off?” She let her hand slide the rest of the way down Nicole’s side - if she skimmed the outer curve of Nicole’s breast, well, that simply couldn’t be avoided - to thread her fingers between Nicole’s. She pulled her girlfriend inside, trusting Nicole to shut the door behind them. Her eyebrows rose at the rearranged living room. “Or maybe you’ve been busy.” 

Nicole gave Waverly’s hand a quick squeeze before pulling away. Without answering, she took Waverly’s purse and set it in its spot atop a large chest near the door, then circled behind her to help her take off her coat. She hung it in its usual spot by the door then crossed the room to press play on her iPod. 

“I’ve missed you,” she said, sliding her fingers between Waverly’s to pull her to the middle of the empty room as the music started. Her grin deepened as she saw the song register in Waverly’s eyes as the single, ethereal voice melted into a playful, flirty beat. 

God knew they’d watched the music video enough even if they didn’t own the actual album. (Which, of course, they did. Nicole was adamant about supporting positive, LGBTQIA+ artists whenever possible.)  

Besides, as a queer couple, it was kind of required that they worshiped at the altar of Lesbian Jesus. 

In her mind’s eye, Nicole could see the black Jeep pull up in an nearly deserted street - a single convertible the only other car in sight - and a pretty brunette woman walk out of a gas station only to be followed by a dancing, singing blonde from the Jeep. One of the things she liked about the video, other than the sense of fun and excitement of meeting and flirting with someone new, was that even though the artist danced, it was closer to creative, rhythmic walking. Nicole was confident she could approximate that well enough not to make a complete fool of herself. 

She hoped. 

Waverly had given her little private shows from time to time, and Nicole melted at every single performance. She loved the vulnerability, trust, love, and - let’s be honest - sexiness that Waverly showed in those times, and she’d been trying to gather her own courage to reciprocate for quite a while. She wasn’t a dancer like Waverly; she’d always played team sports instead of taking dance lessons like many of her peers. Despite that, she still had rhythm and was comfortable in her body. Licking her lips and ignoring the heat in her cheeks and on the tips of her ears, she began to move around Waverly, the beat sinking into her bones as she softly sang along.  
  
[_I walk through this world, just tryna be nice_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV-_Yuc228s)  
[_They say I’ll get hurt, if I’m not like ice_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV-_Yuc228s)  
[_I know I’ve got friends, I still get so lonely_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV-_Yuc228s)  
[_If I look in your eyes, I’ll want you to hold me_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV-_Yuc228s)  
  
The enormous smile that spread across Waverly’s mouth and crinkled her eyes encouraged Nicole to continue. Nicole wasn’t about to attempt to recreate the actual moves from the video even as Waverly easily slipped into a fun, much more complex version of the brunette-from-the-video’s strut, leading Nicole in a truncated circuit around the living room. With Waverly moving with her, it didn’t feel like a performance. Their bodies knew each other the way her pistol knew its holster, and they easily slipped against and around and behind each other, stealing kisses and touches like it was a game. 

Nicole supposed it kind of was. 

As the beat drove on, their movements became tighter, the space between them diminishing with each phrase. Even though their moves weren’t overtly sexual - she’d seen much worse on dance floors of clubs. Hell, she’d seen worse in Shorty’s when the booze was flowing freely enough - Nicole’s skin was flushed and her blood was thrumming through her veins as if each red blood cell was carrying a note of the song in addition to oxygen. The notes felt more important than oxygen in that moment anyway. 

When the song faded out, Waverly’s body was tucked tightly against hers, their legs slotted together to allow their hips better proximity and their foreheads leaned gently together as they panted, breathing each other in. 

“I’ve missed you, too,” Waverly echoed Nicole’s words from before the song began. 

Nicole softly slid her nose up the bridge of Waverly’s, placing a tender kiss to the tip before dipping lower and hungrily pressing forward to kiss Waverly properly. Though she knew she could never truly forget how Waverly’s lips felt against hers, Nicole felt like she was visiting a sacred shrine that would never again allow any other worshipers. She groaned deep in her chest as Waverly’s tongue slid across her top lip, and her nimble hands pulled Waverly’s hips harder against hers as she welcomed the taste and feel of Waverly on her lips, against her tongue, in her mouth. She could faintly taste the tea Waverly drank earlier at the cop shop, and it made her smile with the sheer mundaneness of it all. As much as it physically pained her to do so, she slowed their kisses, only just pulling back far enough to be able to enunciate clearly. 

“I’m not done showing you how much I missed you just yet,” she explained at Waverly’s displeased whine. Placing one more quick peck to Waverly’s lips, Nicole took a large step back, her hands still on Waverly’s hips to keep her from following. “Give me a sec.” 

Once she was sure Waverly would stay standing in the middle of the room, Nicole disengaged from her and retrieved the single, armless kitchen chair she’d tucked into a corner. She placed it behind Waverly and gently pushed her into it. 

“Baby,” Waverly breathed, her eyes big with blown pupils. 

“Shh, don’t say anything. I might lose my nerve,” Nicole answered. She walked back to her iPod and scrolled quickly through the album’s tracklist to find the next selection. Pressing play, she returned to Waverly, a few steps away. Through the soft intro, she quickly approached Waverly and kissed her for courage, but backed up again with her eyes locked on Waverly’s.  
  
[_Wanna be loved every night_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoioe7lJR4I)  
[_Wanna know she’s only mine_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoioe7lJR4I)  
[_Breathe her in, give me life_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoioe7lJR4I)  
[_Got all these hearts in a line_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoioe7lJR4I)  
[_They all wasting their time_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoioe7lJR4I)  
[_‘Cause only you do me right_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoioe7lJR4I)  
  
Nicole had practiced what she wanted to do, but standing in front of Waverly, everything she’d rehearsed evaporated from her brain. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Let me just… Fuck,” she stammered, feeling her face and chest flush the color of watered down fruit punch as she ran back to her iPod to stop the song. She shook her head and covered her face with her hands, laughing nervously. How the hell had Waverly done it? She almost jumped out of her skin as she felt hands snake around her waist and kisses press against her shoulder blades. 

“Hey, you’re amazing,” Waverly said softly, one hand tracing soothing circles against her stomach beneath her shirt. “You’re the only thing I need.”

She turned in Waverly’s arms, feeling some of her anxiety melt at the sincerity in Waverly’s eyes. “I know, but I want to do this for you. I mean, if you want me to. We can just have dinner or something if you don’t want-” 

“Ohhhhhh no, I want. I definitely want. Nicole, you are so goddamn beautiful and sexy and smart and brave and more than I ever dared to dream I could have. I want everything you’re willing to give me. Always.” 

Nicole felt as if her heart was filling every cell in her body as she blushed a much prettier shade at the compliments. “Well, when you put it that way…” she said, dipping to kiss Waverly again. “Go sit down.” 

Popping up on her tiptoes, Waverly placed another quick kiss to Nicole’s lips before eagerly returning to the chair. “You got this,” she said as the music started again and Nicole returned to her line of sight. 

Nicole took a deep breath and smiled. It didn’t matter how it turned out; Waverly loved her and that was everything. That’s why she wanted to do this even though she’d never done anything like it before. 

This time, she focused on Waverly. The eager excitement and adoration in her face buoyed Nicole as she swayed her hips from side to side with the thrumming beat, snapping her fingers with the snaps in the song as her other hand slowly drifted from the top of her cap, down the side of her face and neck to slide between her breasts. She licked her lips and tucked the bottom one between her teeth with a slight smile. Her hand slid across her abdomen, fingers curling to gather her shirt a bit, exposing a strip of skin. Her fingertips trailed across her skin, and she let her eyes close, imagining it was Waverly touching her. 

She could feel Waverly hungrily watching her, devouring every movement she made. Taking a few steps forward, she traced the side of Waverly’s face with her other hand, grinning as she lifted Waverly’s chin with her index finger and leaning down as if to kiss her. Instead, just as the chorus started, the bass line throbbing, she pulled back and whipped her cap from her head and tossed it to the side, shaking her head to let her hair hang in loose, lazy curls around her face. Gripping the bottom hem of her shirt, Nicole rolled her shoulders back in time with the beat, her hands pulling the shirt higher and higher until it was barely covering her breasts. She spun in place, turning her back to Waverly as she shook her head to tousle her hair a bit more, her shapely hips swinging from side to side, popping slightly on the beat, and looked over her shoulder. Waverly’s hands pulsed in tight fists against the tops of her thighs, clenching and releasing as she watched. 

“See something you like, baby?” Nicole teased, her left eyebrow arching as she turned back around to face Waverly. She slid her hands beneath her shirt, fully cupping her own breasts. Her back arched as she pressed against her palms. 

“Nicole, please,” Waverly said. 

“Please what?” Nicole teased, striding the few steps between them as she slid her hands back down. Leaning in, she pressed just the very tip of her finger under Waverly’s chin again, but this time she didn’t stop. The kiss was hard, lips crashing together, and Nicole gently wrapped her long fingers around Waverly’s wrists and lifted Waverly’s hands to her hips then encouraging them to travel up her sides. “If you want it off, take it off,” she said softly, her voice low and saturated with desire. 

Waverly wasted no time, her hands sliding up Nicole’s sides beneath the soft cotton shirt. “Oh holy shit,” she breathed, her thighs clenching hard when she lifted the shirt enough to see the bra Nicole was wearing. When Nicole was at work or dressed in really comfortable clothes like she was wearing, she typically wore a sports bra - which was sexy in its own right. Instead, she had uncovered an incredibly erotic if utterly impractical black lace bra. She stood from the chair to pull the shirt all the way off over Nicole’s head. 

“Do you like it?” Nicole asked, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth with a bit of worry, though Waverly’s reaction left little doubt about her feelings concerning the garment. 

Waverly’s response was to delicately trail her fingertips down the edges of the lace. 

“Ah ah ah, no touching,” Nicole scolded playfully, instantly changing the rules of her game, and pushed Waverly back down into the chair. 

Backing up again, she put a bit of space between herself and Waverly, her thumbs immediately hooking in the waistband of her sweatpants. They were already fairly low, her smooth abdomen and cute belly button clearly on display. The gentle curve of her hips and ass was just enough that they wouldn’t fall down. She pushed one side down enough to tease Waverly with the strip of black lace across her hip instead of the normal thick waistband of a pair of boxer briefs. 

“Oh my god, you’re trying to kill me,” Waverly moaned, squirming in the chair, one hand absently stroking sensual circles against her own stomach. 

“Only a little bit. _Le petite mort_ if you behave,” Nicole sassed. Waverly’s obvious enjoyment emboldened her and any shyness she’d felt earlier had nearly dissipated. She couldn’t think of a sexy way to kick off her shoes, so she just toed them off and flung them to the side with her bare feet. Once they were removed, she turned her attention back to Waverly. Licking her lips, she swayed her hips as she closed the space between them again. This time she didn’t stop until she was fully straddling Waverly. Her long legs bracketed Waverly’s hips as she rolled her own in time with the song. She knew Waverly had to be able to feel the heat coming from her center, and she lifted one hand to thread into Waverly’s soft hair. A body roll and pop pressed her breasts closer to Waverly, and she was impressed with Waverly’s restraint, still obeying Nicole’s established rule. 

Nicole let her free hand press against Waverly’s cheek and dipped her face close. She trailed her nose softly up Waverly’s nose and forehead, placing tender kisses on the tip and bridge of Waverly’s nose, between her eyes, and on her forehead. Her lips lingered there for a moment; the intimacy of the kiss always made her insides turn a bit liquid. Removing her hand from Waverly’s hair, she trailed her short fingernails down Waverly’s arm, knowing Waverly’s skin would prickle into goosebumps that had nothing to do with being cold. When she reached Waverly’s hand, she moved it to place on her hip.  
Waverly wasted no time in digging her fingertips into Nicole’s flesh, her palm pressed fully against Nicole’s skin beneath her sweatpants. She started to push and pull to lead Nicole’s grinding, licking her lips as Nicole’s body responded immediately to the pattern Waverly silently dictated. Her other hand scratched softly up Nicole’s side, leaving soft, pink trails against her pale skin that wouldn’t last long but were delicious nonetheless. Her hand ended up cupping one of Nicole’s breasts from the side, her thumb making slow strokes over the lace, and she couldn’t hold back her groan as she felt Nicole’s nipple tense and pucker beneath her touch. 

Gasping at the sensation of Waverly’s hands finally, _finally_ on her, her head fell back as she lost herself for a moment. Determined not to completely give in quite yet, she focused and placed soft kisses across Waverly’s eyes and down to her cheek. She then moved to gently scrape the blunt edges of her white teeth over the shell of Waverly’s ear. “I love you so much,” she moaned softly, her words breathy and hot. At Waverly’s shiver, Nicole Cheshire-grinned and pulled back just enough to look into Waverly’s eyes. 

Reluctantly, she pushed away from Waverly one more time, backing up to slide her sweatpants down her strong thighs and calves, kicking them to the side. She felt her nervousness return, and she had to clasp her hands together to keep them from crossing over her stomach - an old habit from when she was growing faster than any other girls in her middle school. 

“God. You are so fucking hot,” Waverly said reverently, not even realizing the possible name pun she’d made. 

Nicole licked her lips and smiled as she dipped her chin, then her eyelids lifted so she could look at Waverly through her lashes before she looked completely up. 

Unable to hold herself still any longer, Waverly launched herself from the chair, crashing into Nicole with her full body, one arm wrapping around the small of Nicole’s back as her other hand found its home at the nape of Nicole’s neck. Her fingers itched to run through silky red hair, and she didn’t stop them as she pushed up on her toes as soon as Nicole’s back hit the door of the coat closet to kiss her hard and deep. 

“Ow.” Nicole’s complaint was swallowed in Waverly’s mouth, and she tried to move but was held still. “Ow, baby,” she said with more determination. 

Waverly jerked her head back, confused. 

“Doorknob, in my butt,” Nicole explained with a breathy laugh. 

“Oh my god, I didn’t even think!” Waverly pulled her bodily away from the closet door, joining Nicole in laughing. 

“It’s okay. I like it when you push me into things and kiss me like you might die if you don’t,” Nicole replied, her dimple on display from her bright smile. 

“How ‘bout I push you into bed and see how that works?” Waverly retorted, already walking Nicole backwards in the direction of the stairs to her bedroom. 

“You can push me anywhere, Waves.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to hear any and all feedback you have on it. 
> 
> If you didn't click on the links in the story, here's the songs that Nicole picked out, both by Hayley Kiyoko. 
> 
> Feelings - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV-_Yuc228s  
> Wanna Be Missed - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoioe7lJR4I
> 
> Find me on the Twitters @MalBadInThLatin and join me in the #FightForWynonna.


End file.
